


Elections

by bestwizarddj



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Elections, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestwizarddj/pseuds/bestwizarddj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is upset over the results of the school election</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elections

Enjolras walked down the now empty hallway. _Goddamn it_ , he thought to himself, _another fecking year_. The balloons limply floated down from ceiling. Posters with his smiling face lined the corridor.With a fit of rage making its way through him, he tore them all down, all 200 in one quick sprint through the school.

He found himself in the basement stairwell. The only light was from his cellphone. Enjolras rested his head on the cold cement and thought over the events of the day, He had been doing so well in the pre-election polls, Hell, he was the **only one** running! He was the only one in the pre-election. _How did The Eagle beat me, he doesn’t even have a strong foreign policy or a platform._ The phone on the floor vibrated. _I’ll let it go to voice mail, if it’s really important they’ll call “ The President_ , Enjolras chuckled to himself. I didn’t even know The Eagle was so popular. He thought back to the moment that someone had yelled “The Eagle for Prez” at the pre-election pep-rally. And then again at the polling station. And then AGAIN at the election results ceremony. _That is the last time I let other students vote_ , he chuckled to himself again, _It’s the last time I get to do anything_. His phone vibrated again, _This must be pretty important_.

“Hello, who is this?” The brightness from the screen burned Enjolras’ eyes.

"Do you really not have caller ID? Are you living in the 20th century?"

"Oh, Grantaire. Charming as always. Are you sober? You sound pissy"

"Well, you asked me to be, didn’t you, darling?"

"Has anyone ever told you that sober you sounds like drunk Courf?"

"It’s come up, speaking of drunk Courf, can you help me?"

"What did he do?"

"Well we were celebrating the Eagle’s- I mean, we were celebrating your second term as vice president and he got a little more then tipsy."

"So you need me to come drive you?"

"Yeah, and like after you wanna do something? Like, watch pundits` yell or something?"

Enjolras looked up the stairwell to the light in the hallway.

”Sure, or, maybe we put the politics to rest tonight. Have you seen The Artist? “

"Really, Enj? The Artist? Even when you’re trying to be teenager-y your old!"

"Shut up, okay, and thanks for ‘celebrating’ my second term"

"Hey, it’s not as bad as when you were Minister to Women’s sports in grade 8."

Enjolras laughed and walked out in to the night air. “Shut up about that too! I’ll see you soon,”and he hung up. He felt the night air blow on to his face. _The winds of not change._


End file.
